


Getting to Know You: In Your Heart

by mfg011



Series: Getting to Know You [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Haven, In Your Heart Shall Burn, M/M, No Beta, Original Lavellan - Freeform, Vague descriptions of violence, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfg011/pseuds/mfg011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition faces it's worst threat. The Elder One and his army.<br/>---<br/>Dahy Lavellan must survive the Elder One and his army if he's to lead the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall of Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I finally made it to one of my favorite parts in the game. This is going to be a multi-chapter part and I'll be updating daily. So keep an eye out. Thank you so much to those that have been reading this series throughout. Your comments and kudos literally make my day.  
> \---  
> This part focuses on the level: In Your Heart Shall Burn from DA:Inquisition. If you haven't played the game, I suggest watching [some](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnIDaj4Xero) [videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvKSdiNvlfI) as I get kind of vague in some areas because I really don't want to write down all of the dialogue for the entire level.  
> \---  
>  **Helpful Notes for Chapter 1**  
>  I don't know Elvhen. What I wrote down I cobbled together from what [Dragon Age Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language) has provided.  
> -Here are the translations-  
>  _Ma serannas, falon:_ My thanks, friend.  
>  _Ar abelas:_ Forgive me.  
>  _Mythal, halan'ghilani dareth:_ Mythal, please guide them safely.  
>  \---  
> Chapter 1 notes cont: This part actually gave me trouble and I had to change up my writing process in order to pull it from my brain. 
> 
> Yes, I'm including Calpernia even though I sided with the mages because she's really interesting. She's a lot like Dorian (a more extreme version of him) and I want to play with that. I also feel like Corypheus poses more of a threat if he has an inner-circle of his own, and that he'd act more irrationally/extreme once the Inquisition takes away that support.  
> \---  
> And without further ado, let's get on with the show! ((Comments and Kudos are greatly apprectiated!))

The Temple of Sacred Ashes was as ruined as Dahy had remembered it. It seemed that poison spread where life was meant to grow. The red lyrium continued to cultivate jagged spires from the ground and wounds from the Fade scarred anything that was affected. Green tendrils that pulsed as Dahy walked by. Dahy’s own mark began pulsing as soon as he was in proximity of the Breach. The center for the rifts, where everything began. 

The mages stood around the upper levels of the Temple. Solas and Cassandra stood by them. Dahy unwound the bandages from his arm as he prepared himself. They had waited a week since the Harrowing, preparing as much as time would allow them. Everyone had been on edge the entire time. The mages had shorter fuses knowing that they would be the ones that would be closest to the Breach. Fiona had tried to console them, but fear ran high. 

The templars stood outside the Temple grounds with Cullen and the rest of the Inquisition. They would be the first defense should anything go wrong. Dahy had promised the mages that nothing would happen to them. 

No pressure. 

As Dahy took in one last calming breath, he nodded to Solas, and then began walking closer towards the Breach. Dahy felt the pull as soon as he took the first step. His mark crackled against his palm. The rift reacting as the others did, changing shape with each step Dahy took. However, this was stronger than the others. Tendrils of the Fade spilled out and clung to the air as if the rift was stretching out as far as it could. It overwhelmed Dahy. He felt it push and pull at the same time. His palm burning. As he raised his hand, he felt small papercut stings along his arm. Dahy continued to push forward until a familiar pain shot down his arm as a jut of green energy arced towards the rift. 

He felt the edges of the rift, his will pulling them together, the energy burning the sky closed as if cauterizing a wound. The rift was massive. It pulled away energy from Dahy the longer he kept his arm raised. When Dahy thought he was going to collapse, he felt a surge of energy course through him. Fiona’s mages. This made it possible to take another step further, raise his hand higher, and seal the Breach. 

A surge of energy recoiled against Dahy as the Breach was sealed, causing him to fall onto one knee. Dahy heard nothing but white noise and the beating of his heart. His head throbbed as sound slowly trickled in. His body ached. Most notably, his arm burned. A new scar ran down from his palm and past down his elbow. Red, angry, and throbbing in time with his heart. The mark on his palm pulsed green for a few moments but faded with each passing beat. Strong hands helped Dahy to his feet. He heard the relief in Cassandra’s voice. They had done it. 

It was done. 

\---

The trek back to Haven was filled with alleviated conversation. People left and right spoke about what they would do now that the Breach was sealed. What still needed to be done. What was possible now that was uncertain before. Dahy sat in a wagon, still feeling fatigued from what he had done, applying balm on the new scar that ran down his arm. He did so with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. 

\---

A raven had flown ahead of them at the Temple when the Breach was sealed. Once they reached Haven, there was nothing but music and laughter permeating the air. Many of Haven’s inhabitants met the returning party at the gates. Cullen helped Dahy out of the wagon who felt a bit stronger on his feet. 

Iron Bull went ahead and picked Dahy up to set him on his shoulder. “Three cheers for the Herald!” Dahy saw Cassandra and Cullen retreat with Solas inside Haven’s gates.

A cheer rang out. 

He saw Dorian standing by the gates with a look on his face. Something fond. 

A cheer. 

He looked up and saw the sky, still marred with a green tinge but with a hole in the center that no longer glowed green. He wondered if his Clan could see the same thing. 

A last cheer, the loudest, rang out. 

Bull set him back down on the ground and handed him a pint of whatever they were passing around followed by a firm pat on the back. “You did good, boss.” 

“We all did.” Dahy raised his cup to everyone around him and took in a pull. More cheering rang out across Haven. Dahy felt like he could actually breathe for the first time since the Conclave. Everyone eventually made their way inside Haven’s gates. The celebrations continued well into the night. Dahy had more than his fair share of drink, Sera somehow always managing to keep his cup filled, and food.

Now he stood before those who still had the energy to celebrate. A smile still on his face at the thought that things would hopefully go a bit easier from here on out. The chance for him being able to go home to his Clan was bigger than before. Maybe he’d be able to get some time off and visit them before his next assignment.  
Cassandra found him lost in his thoughts. As she spoke to him of their recent victory, Dahy spotted lights beginning to flicker in the distance. Cassandra seemed to notice as well as she grew tense besides him. 

The bells tolled. 

The music stopped as voices echoed in the distance. More lights came crawling down the mountainside. Cullen marched across Haven ordering the soldiers to arms. Armed forces were marching across the Frostback Mountains towards Haven. The more lights Dahy saw, the more fearful he grew. He had never faced anything like this before. The sound of clashing weapons stole his breath. Cassandra drew her sword, snapping Dahy out of his state, and rushed towards the gates. 

Dahy closed his eyes and steeled himself for the fight to come. Despite his weariness that lingered from closing the Breach, he had to be strong enough for this. 

People panicked all around him as he made his way across Haven. The sense of relief all but forgotten in the presence of the incoming threat. They all swarmed towards the Chantry. The Inquisition’s Inner Circle gathered at the gates as sounds of explosions reverberated around them. Dahy had his staff in his hands. He tightly clutched the wood as he heard the marching army. Cullen’s words caused a wave of panic to surge within Dahy. 

He had never faced anything like this. 

A hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch. Dahy looked over to see Solas standing by him. Solas had always reminded Dahy of his Keeper. Resolve always schooled in his features. A hidden wisdom that gave confidence to others. Dahy felt his nerves calm as he nodded his head. Solas nodded back before he let go. Dahy approached the gates and heard a voice pleading them to open the gates. 

The boy that stood among corpses was Cole. “People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know…”

Dahy had no time for platitudes. “What is this, what’s going on?” 

“The Elder One’s Army come to kill you. Ventori and Red Templars--” 

“Templars?” Cullen stalked towards the boy. “Is this the Order’s response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?” 

“Not Chantry Templars. Red Templars. Along with the Venatori. They’re under the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took some of his forces. You sealed his Breach.” Cole pointed towards the hills beyond Haven. “Red Samson and Imperial Calpernia. They work under the Elder One. They give him strength. They come looking for you under his orders.” A figure towered over two smaller ones. Soldiers marched from either side of them. “He’s very angry.” 

Dahy had no experience when it came to something like this. “Cullen, give me a plan. Anything.” He voice trembled slightly, but his body remained firm. He would not crumble at this time of crisis. 

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force.” Cullen motioned towards the trebuchets. “Use everything you can.” Cullen turned towards the mages, soldiers, and templars that had gathered. Rallying them for the coming battle. 

Dahy saw Dorian, Blackwall, Cassandra, and Vivienne approach. “Whoever isn’t able to fight, help them into the Chantry. Find Sera and Varric and tell them the same. I want as many people within that building as possible.” Blackwall and Vivienne gave a nod and ran back inside Haven. 

Dorian lingered. “And you?” 

“Cassandra, Solas, Bull, and I are going to help defend the trebuchets. We’ll do what we can out here and then join you inside.” Dorian seemed satisfied as he ran to do as told. 

Dahy ran towards the first trebuchet. 

The soldiers already there were loading as fast as they could. Load after load being flung towards the approaching army. Dahy fought off the ones that already reached Haven’s doorstep. Despite their efforts, opposing forces continued to spill in. Dahy scanned the landscape when a thought occurred to him. “The mountains...Aim towards the mountains!” The soldiers turned the trebuchet, some being cut down in the process. Dahy held off what he could, but soon the soldiers around them had retreated or perished. 

There were too many.

“Herald, we’ll defend you!” Cassandra shouted towards Dahy. They held off the Elder One’s Army while he manned the crank. The sounds of metal clashing against metal, of screams and explosions, pumped adrenaline throughout Dahy’s body. Dahy let go once the crank reached it’s limit. 

A load of stones hurtled towards the mountainside. An avalanche buried the majority of the army. Lights flickering out as the cascading snow buried them. A horn echoed across Haven as the army began it’s retreat. 

Before anyone could move, a grim roar raced across Haven as the trebuchet below Dahy’s feet was blown to bits.  
\---

Everything was enveloped in cotton. Sounds were muffled. Dahy’s movements were sluggish. His limbs trembled as he tried to get up. Hands helped pull him to his feet. Dahy had to close his eyes to stave off a wave of nausea. “-oss.” His hearing slowly became clearer. Some of his vision was still cloudy. “Boss.” Bull shook his shoulder and kept a hand on his arm to steady him. 

“I’m fine.” Dahy slowly stood on his own and wiped away whatever was obscuring his vision. His arm came away smeared with blood. Dahy saw a winged beast circle around as his vision cleared. “Everyone to the gates!” Dahy stumbled as he began to move. Bull was there to catch him before he fell. 

They helped Harritt on their way back. Dahy, now on steadier feet, made sure that he was following once he had grabbed what he needed. Closer to the gates, Cullen was yelling at everyone to get inside Haven. The beast’s wings flapping overhead. “We need everyone back to the Chantry. It’s the only building that might hold against...that beast.” The gates closed behind them. 

“Search Haven.” Dahy began to walk towards his quarters as he saw it burning. “Find anyone that might need help. Go!” Bull, Solas, and Cassandra separated to help whomever they could find. Dahy skidded to a halt as he saw Venatori ahead of him. The Elder One’s Army had found it’s way inside. Dahy fought them off as best he could. His mana was running low so he had to resort to fighting them off with his staff. Dahy received a few burns along his hands, but managed to finish them off. He heard cries for help. 

The door to his quarters was aflame. Dahy tried to pry open the door with the blade of his staff, but the heat was too much. He climbed into the building through stacks of wood that were piled onto the side. He saw the servant girl that he met when he first woke crouched over a bag. “Are you alright?” The heat caused sweat to trail down his face. The girl’s face was covered in soot. Her eyes glassy. 

“Your things, serah. I wanted--” A coughing fit interrupted her. Dahy grabbed her arm and slung it over his shoulder, helping her to her feet as they walked towards the door. Dahy wiped away blood and sweat from his face. The wound he had gained from the beast’s blast still sluggishly bled. He saw that the door was obstructed by a support beam from the ceiling. The piece blackened by the fire. He heard the building groan. He didn’t have much time. 

Dahy gathered some mana and blasted the door open. Exhaustion pulled at him as he was running low. A gust of cold air trailed before him. They made their way outside when Dahy noticed the girl shivering in his arms. He looked down to see them both coated in frost. 

“Sorry.” He brushed off as much as he could from her as they made their way to the Chantry. Dahy was surprised to see Chancellor Roderick guiding people inside. Cole supported him as his body was doubled over a hand that was pressed against his side. Once they were inside, the doors to the Chantry closed. The sound of the heavy doors were drowned out by the deafening roar of the beast that circled around Haven. 

“You’re things, serah.” 

Dahy smiled at her even though he didn’t feel as though it would reassure her. “Thank you. Can you hang on to them in the meantime? Find shelter with the others.” 

Her face seemed to brighten at his request. “Yes, serah.” A sister guided her towards the back of the Chantry. 

“Herald.” Vivienne approached him along with Dorian. She grasped his chin and made him look up into her eyes. Dahy slowly blinked. His body suddenly felt heavy now that he was out of immediate danger. He must have seemed unsteady because the next thing he knew, Dorian was grabbing onto his arm holding him up. Vivienne held her hands around his face and a soothing green glow surrounded him. 

Dahy tried to wave her off. “Roderick looks like he needs more help than me.” 

“Hush. You have quite the concussion and we need you on your feet.” She backed away once she was satisfied with her work. Dahy felt sturdier. He gave Dorian a nod and made his way towards Roderick. Cole knelt by his side as he sat on a stool. Eyes closed in pain. 

“He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He’s going to die.” 

Roderick let out a weak chuckle. “What a...charming boy.” Dahy looked to Vivienne to see if she could help. She shook her head. 

Cullen ran towards them. “Herald, our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.” 

“I’ve seen an archdemon.” Cole stated. His voice grim. “I was in the Fade, but it looked like that.” 

“I don’t care what it looks like. It’s cut a path for that army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven.” 

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village.” Cole looked directly at Dahy. “He only wants the Herald.” 

Dahy felt his stomach drop. He looked towards Cullen, face determined. “If it will save these people--” 

“It won’t.” Cole interrupted. Dahy looked towards him once more. “He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he’ll crush them. Kill them anyway. I don’t like him.” Cole’s voice trembled at his last words. 

“You don’t like--” Cullen looked as if he was about to hit the boy. He breathed in to reel himself. “Herald.” He turned to Dahy. “There are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets. Cause one last slide.” 

“That’s not acceptable.” Dorian stalked towards Cullen. 

“Should we submit? Let him kill us?” Cullen got in Dorian’s face. “We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.” 

“Dying is typically a last resort. Not first.” Dorian’s anger was laced through his words. “For a templar, you think like a blood mage.” Dorian pointed at Cullen’s chest. Cullen now looked like he was about to hit Dorian. Dahy felt a headache growing. The beast’s roar sounded closer. 

“There is a path.” Roderick’s words cut through whatever tension had built between them. “You wouldn’t know it was there unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me...Andraste must have shown me so I could...tell you.” Roderick looked at Dahy with clarity for the first time. 

“Cullen, will it work?” 

“Possibly, if he shows us the path. But what of your escape?” Dahy looked away from the group. He hadn’t thought that far. The only thing that mattered was rescuing those in Haven. Those that were counting on him. “Perhaps you will surprise it? Find a way.” The hope in Cullen’s words stung Dahy. 

Dahy looked at everyone in the Chantry. Those he had befriended and those that still stared at him with caution. They all counted on him one way or another. “Inquisition.” His tone was stronger than ever before.”Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry. Those that are willing to stay behind.” Dahy spoke gravely at this, trying to get across that they would not return, “Help me load the trebuchets.” Dahy heard the doors open as soldiers made their way outside. “I’ll keep the Elder One’s attention. Send a signal when you’re out of range.” Cullen nodded. He and the others turned to help who they could. Cole helped Roderick. Dahy made his way with Dorian on his heels. 

Dahy stopped to look at Dorian with a confused look on his face. “What, did you think I was going to let you sacrifice yourself? If you’re to get out of there alive, you need all the help you can get.” Dahy smiled at Dorian. Even now, Dorian wanted to help. He could feel the cold wind from the Frostback Mountains blowing at his back. 

“Ma serannas, falon.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dorian. Dahy was honored that he had met such a man as Dorian. At times, Dorian seemed like one of the few that remembered that Dahy was only a person. A person who carried a heavy burden on their shoulders. Dahy was glad that he had someone like Dorian that watched over him. 

Dorian’s body stiffened. “Ar abelas.” Dahy whispered towards Dorian. He shoved Dorian as hard as he could into the Chantry so that he fell on the ground. Dahy quickly took a few steps back as some looked to him in surprise. Dorian seemed to understand what he was going to do as he quickly tried to get back on his feet.

“Don’t--!” 

With what little mana Dahy had left, he cast a great wall of thick ice that blocked the entrance to the Chantry. The jagged spikes towered over it’s roof. 

He placed a hand on the wall and leaned his forehead against it. “Mythal, halan’ghilani dareth.” Dahy slowly stepped away from the Chantry, looking towards the sky. He muttered an apology for his Clan and asked the same of Mythal for them as well. Dahy then began to head towards Adan’s quarters while wiping away a stray tear. 

Hopefully, there was still some lyrium draughts left in the wreckage.


	2. Corypheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corypheus, the Elder One, emerges.

Dahy’s limbs were shaking. The amount of lyrium he drank had exceeded the amount Adan had recommended. He brought the sixth vial towards his lips. His stomach clenching painfully. Dahy knocked back the draught and dropped the vial to the ground. He and the soldiers that had stayed behind fought through wave after wave of the Elder One’s army. An endless torrent of Venatori and Red Templars. Dahy felt better about sealing the Chantry’s entrance. They would have a better chance of escaping without worrying about an army going after them. 

A soldier turned the wheel the moved the trebuchet. Their only chance at stopping this army. Their only chance at giving the others a chance. The trebuchet slowly moved. Dahy laid ice mines to protect the soldier from any enemies charging towards him. He stood ahead of the ice mines, deflecting any arrows that were aimed towards the soldier. 

The other men and women of the Inquisition clashed against the Elder One’s army. Desperation and exhaustion in their movements. Battle cries and death cries filled the air. For each Red Templar or Venatori they struck down, two more took their place. For every Red Templar or Venatori killed, three Inquisition soldiers were struck down. They continued to fight knowing that they wouldn’t live through the battle. 

Their numbers quickly dwindled. 

Dahy heard the trebuchet click in place. He looked to the treeline but saw no flare. “Hold your ground!” The opposing forces parted as a giant of a Red Templar tromped towards the Inquisition. A behemoth with a hammer of red lyrium for an arm. Crystals covered it’s body. Uneven spikes bursting through skin and metal. It let out a roar as it neared. 

The creature reared back it’s arm. “Move!” Dahy cast a wall of ice before running away from the behemoth’s path. It barreled through his defenses, the ice mines doing little as it crushed the soldier manning the wheel against the trebuchet. Crystals erupted from the ground which trapped more Inquisition soldier. Dahy watched in horror as the soldiers stood no match against the behemoth. 

A laughter taunted Dahy. A man emerged from the opposing forces. “Behold the true power of red lyrium, Elf.” His hair was dark and slicked back. Moles dotted his pale face. His eyes were bloodshot. Samson. He stood on the edge of the battle. Observing over his templars.“Your fight is over.” Each man and woman were crushed one by one. Those not in the behemoth’s path were cut down by Templars until there were no more. 

Dahy looked to the treeline and still saw no signal.

He sprinted towards the creature as it’s back was turned. He jumped on it’s back, climbing the spires of red lyrium had grown on him. The creature tried to shake Dahy off, it screeched in frustration. Being so close to the red lyrium caused a headache so sharp that black spots dotted Dahy’s vision. He continued to climb over it, trying to find a weak spot, some bit of flesh. 

Anything. 

Dahy saw that the creature’s neck was exposed. Angry red skin straining against the weight of it’s body. He raised his staff high, “Enough!” And plunged the blade deep into it’s neck. Dahy’s grip tightened as frost coated his hands. Spikes of jagged ice sprouted from it’s body as it screeched in pain. The behemoth was soon covered in ice. 

Dahy tumbled off of the creature as it fell to the ground. His staff still embedded in it’s body. The headache abated, but still lingered. Dahy coughed up bile due to the spell he had just cast. He stood on shaky legs and reached for another vial of lyrium. He would have to find a way to make due without his staff. 

Before he could drink the vial, a blast of energy knocked him back towards the trebuchet. “Give up, Herald. Your body cannot handle anymore.” A woman’s voice this time. Dahy got up again, leaning against the trebuchet. They moved closer to Dahy now that he posed no threat.

“Where are your Venatori, Calpernia?” Samson sneered. 

“Drawing back. The fight here is over. Haven has fallen and the Herald is ours. Now we wait for our master.” 

Dahy refused to give up. He still didn’t see the signal. He picked up the sword from a fallen soldier and charged towards them. The roar of the dragon, or archdemon, circled back once more. Dahy snapped his head towards the creature, skidding to a halt as it breathed fire before him. The heat of the flames caused some explosives to go off, sending Dahy flying. 

He landed hard, his head cracking against the ground. Dahy got up once more while cradling his head. Every muscle and bone in his body protesting. A tall figure strode towards him. The Elder One. Dahy backed away the closer he got. His body crouched in a defensive position. The ground shook as the dragon landed behind Dahy. He turned and then began backing away from the beast. The stench of rotting flesh permeating the air. Dahy’s ears rang as it reared it’s head up letting out a paralyzing roar. 

“Enough!” Dahy felt a blast of energy get his attention. The dragon behind him calmed but growled as it tracked Dahy. “Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken, no more.” 

Dahy had to bide more time. He still saw no signal from Cullen. “What are you? Why are you doing this?” He eyed the trebuchet behind the Elder One. The Red Templars surrounded it, and Samson and Calpernia stood with the dragon behind him. Even if he did see the signal, he had to find a way to get close. 

“Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One, the will that is Corypheus.” The army’s cheer bellowed across Haven. Corypheus pointed at Dahy. “You will kneel.” 

Dahy slowly made his way forward, edging along the side in order to keep distance from Corypheus. “Why are you here, what do you want from us?” 

“I ask for nothing because it is not in your power to give, but that will not stop me.” He pulled out a dark orb etched in markings. Dahy stopped his progress. “I am here for the anchor.” The orb began glowing a sickly red. Dahy’s right hand twitched in reaction. A small burning pain slowly blooming. “The process for removing it begins now.” With his free hand, Corypheus pointed at Dahy once more. His hand glowed red like the orb. Dahy took a step back as his mark flared to life. 

This pain was not like he had grown used to. 

It seared. It pulled at his skin. 

His hand involuntarily began to move on it’s own towards Corypheus. Dahy held it down. “It is your fault, Herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole it’s purpose.” Corypheus turned his hand causing Dahy’s own to turn. Dahy felt the burning trail down his arm, alighting the scars that the mark had caused. He knees began to grow weak from the pain. “I do now know how you survived, but what marks you as touched,” Corypheus raised his hand higher. Dahy held his hand back with all his strength, but it mimiced Corypheus’ movements, “What you flail at rifts,” The burning increased. His arm in agony as if metal was branding his skin. “I crafted to assault the very heavens.” 

Corypheus closed his hand, pulling it towards him. 

The pain intensified like never before. It traveled over his body and scorched at his core. Dahy screamed out as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He still clutched at his hand. Green mixed with red tendrils that raced over his mark and down his arm, cutting and flaying flesh. Blood dripped to the ground. The dragon hissed behind him. “And you use the anchor to undo my work. The gall.” 

Dahy looked up at the sky and still saw no signal. “Wh-What is this thing meant to do?” He choked out. All he wanted to do was scream. He bit his lip in order to hold it in. 

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none.” Corypheus dispelled whatever was controlling the mark. The red dissipated from the orb and his hand as he marched forward. “For you, certainty that I will always come for it.” Dahy’s mark still glowed as Corypheus harshly yanked him from the ground. Dahy felt his shoulder pop. A scream tore out of him. Black spots temporarily blinded him. A muzzy feeling enveloped his head.

Dahy didn't know if he could handle anymore pain.

Dahy clawed at Corypheus’ hand, trying to get him to let go. “I once breached the Fade in the name of another to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers.” Corypheus lifted him higher so that their eyes met. “For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter, to correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods and it was empty.” 

Corypheus threw Dahy at the trebuchet. His dislocated shoulder slamming against the metal holding the weapon together. Another scream was ripped from Dahy. He couldn’t feel his arm. It was numb with agony. His shoulder screamed. Dahy looked to the treeline beyond Haven and still saw no signal. 

“The anchor is permanent.” Dahy forced his body to move. He staggered due to only relying on one arm. “You have spoilt it with your stumbling.” Dahy went for a sword that laid on the platform. The same one he held earlier. It shook in his hand. Dahy’s right arm lay limp against his side. He wouldn’t last a second if he was forced to fight. 

Dahy felt as though his body was beyond pain. He was amazed he was still standing.

The dragon approached with Corypheus. Samson and Calpernia not far behind. He turned his head and saw the Red Templars approaching. He faced Corypheus again and brought the sword higher. Corypheus scowled. “So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation, and God, it requires.” 

Dahy looked beyond Corypheus and saw it. The flare arced bright against the dark sky. 

Dahy closed his eyes and thanked the Creators. 

Finally. 

Corypheus advanced. “And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival.” They closed in on him. “You must die.” 

Dahy side-stepped towards the crank of the trebuchet. “You expect me to fight...but that’s not why I kept you talking.” Dahy’s words were strained. “Enjoy your victory...” Samson began to run towards Dahy. “Here’s your prize.” Dahy kicked the crank and watched it spin as the load the trebuchet carried was let loose upon the mountain behind Haven. 

Dahy made a break towards the edge of the platform as he heard the mountains fall upon the land. Snow plummeted down the slope burying everything in sight. He heard the dragon’s wings and the frustrated cry of Corypheus. 

Dahy jumped off the platform as the avalanche swallowed Haven. The force of it propelling Dahy towards a barely patched hole in the ground. He turned as he was falling, his dislocated shoulder smashing against the wooden beams causing him to turn once more as he fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed in the game that the Inquisitor's shoulder gets abused pretty badly during the Corypheus cut-scene, and I thought...dang, how did the main character emerge wound-free after that?! 
> 
> Dahy is not getting out of this unscathed. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more chapters!


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian grieves and Cole gives him hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right folks, this chapter is in Dorian's POV. Enjoy!

Dorian froze when he heard the dragon’s roar. What was left of the Inquisition still trekked in the snow, climbing further away from their former base. Their former home. Dread settled deep inside Dorian at the thought that Lavellan was still back at Haven dealing with Maker knows what. Dorian ran up towards the head of the group where Cullen was. “Signal the Herald, Cullen.” 

“We aren’t far enough.” 

“You don’t light that flare now, then he’ll die from whatever you doomed him to face...” Dorian yelled, grabbing at the cloth of Cullen’s armor. “He’ll die without knowing we made it out safe.” 

Cullen grabbed Dorian’s wrist and pried them off. “Contain yourself, Tevinter. We can’t put the people here at risk or all will be for naught. Just a few more yards.” Dorian jerked his hand away from Cullen’s hold and ran ahead of the group. Cullen noticed that Dorian had grabbed the flare in their confrontation and ran after him. 

Just a few more yards. A few more yards and then Lavellan know that they’re safe. He can die with that peace in mind. Dorian looked over his shoulder to see Cullen racing towards him. The rest of the Inquisition kept their pace and continued to move forwards. That was good enough for Dorian. He held the flare high and lit the fuse with a flick of his wrist.

By the time Cullen got to Dorian, the flare arced over the group. Everyone’s eyes turned to Haven as a rumble echoed across the mountains. They watched as snow buried whatever was left. Cullen grabbed Dorian’s robes, harshly pulling Dorian towards him. “You best hope that they don’t pursue us or the Herald will have died for nothing.” Cullen pushed Dorian away from him. Dorian fell to the ground and remained there as he watched the avalanche continue to bury everything in it’s path. 

There was no way Lavellan could survive that. No person could survive that. Dorian closed his eyes and offered a prayer for Dahy. He rubbed at his eyes, wiping away any tears before they fell. He hadn’t noticed how long he kneeled on the ground until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dorian looked to see Varric stand by him. “You did the right thing, Sparkler. Just like he did.” Varric dolefully stated. 

Varric stared at Haven, what was left of it. “I know this story. It’s filled with heroes...and tragedy.” They remained there for a moment longer until Dorian pulled himself from the ground.

Dorian and Varric rejoined the refugees of Haven. Dorian felt as though the Inquisition would crumble without Lavellan’s presence. He could already see it happening before his eyes. Cullen held himself so tightly that any comment or suggestion would make him snap, Leliana was irritated by Cullen’s mood, and Josephine couldn’t contain her tears. Many of the others couldn’t contain them either. Stifled sobs littered the group. They mourned the loss of their Herald, their only hope against this Elder One. 

And to think, everyone had been celebrating their first major victory not too long ago. 

\---

They set up camp when it became too dark to travel. The winds picking up speed. Solas mentioned that they could only rest for a few moments as a storm was approaching. The trees around them offered some comfort as people leaned against them. The mages did their best to clear out the area before they rested, but the cold remained and small flurries began to fall. 

Dorian wandered out of the tent he shared with Vivienne towards a campfire, sleep eluding him. He noticed a slight elvhen girl hunched over the fire. Her frame shook despite being so close to it. Dorian pulled a blanket from the tent and placed it over the girl once he was close enough. She flinched at the contact, but relaxed once Dorian sat down next to her. He noticed that she had dried tracks of tears on her face, her nose ruddy from crying. She had her face tucked close to a bag in her hands. 

Lavellan’s bag. 

“Where did--?” 

“He told me to keep it safe for him.” She answered immediately as if she had gotten the question before. “Hang on to it in the meantime, he said.” Tears spilled anew down her face. “How am I supposed to give it to him now when we…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Dorian knew what she was going to say. _When we don’t know if he’s alive._

It amazed him that she still had hope that Lavellan had made it. Dorian had buried that hope the second Dahy placed the ice wall between them. It had hurt to hope. Dorian remained quiet as the girl calmed once more. Her head beginning to bob as she was fighting off sleep. “Why don’t you get some rest? We still have a long journey ahead of us.” 

“I can’t. I have to keep it safe. If I sleep, then I can’t keep an eye on it. Hang on to it, he said.” 

“I could watch over it until you’re awake. Then I’ll give it back, promise.” She hesitated. “If you nod off when everyone is awake, then I can’t guarantee who’ll take the bag.” This seemed to make up her mind. She carefully handed him the bag and then reluctantly went to her tent. 

Dorian sat cross-legged so that the bag settled between his legs. He rubbed the material between his fingers as he stared at the bag, and opened it. The first thing he saw was a shoddily made flower crown. Dorian knew that Dahy had made these when he was anxious but he’d seen better from him. It was completely made of daisies. Dorian realized that this must have been made by the little mage when they were taking care of the children. The tiny rebel. A small smile grew on Dorian. He took it out and gently placed it on his knee so that it wouldn’t touch the ground. 

There were several letters inside the bag. All of them addressed to Dahy from Deshanna, the Keeper of Clan Lavellan, and others. Several names that must belong to Clan Lavellan as well. Dorian remembered how important the clan was to Dahy. How much he had missed his home. His family. How he had plans to tell them of the Inquisition and his journies. It seemed that the clan had also dearly missed Dahy. And now...now none of them were going to get the chance to see each other. Dahy had given everything to save everyone. 

The fool. 

Dorian didn’t notice that tears had rolled down his cheeks until he saw drops land on the letters. He hastily placed them back in the bag before any more tears fell on them. Dorian curved over the bag so that his elbows rested on his knees. The heels of his hands pressed onto his eyes as he continued to cry. Dorian grieved until what little light from the sun emerged from the horizon.

\---

They traveled for half a day until the winds became too strong that they had to make camp and wait out the storm. Leliana’s scouts claimed that there was a clearing that could provide them shelter from the weather not too far from their current location. Dorian had taken shelter in Roderick’s tent. The boy, Cole, had been at the Chancellor’s side since they left Haven. Roderick’s face was gaunt, pale, and his breathing was labored. Cole had the Chancellor’s head in his lap. “He won’t make it for much longer.” Cole’s voice was somber. “He’s glad he was able to help, but regrets how critical he was of the Herald. He hurts from it. Many people hurt from the Herald, for him.” Dorian remained quiet. “You hurt as well, but deeper. You feel forlorn for a family you’ve never met. Perhaps that is why your hurt touches his.” Dorian picked his head up. “He keeps walking despite not knowing where he’s going. Despite feeling the deep pull of sleep. He wants to rest but something is keeping him awake. Keeping him walking.” 

Dorian moved closer to Cole. “Are you saying the Herald is alive?” 

Cole moved back at Dorian’s sudden proximity. “Yes, but barely. He’s in great pain and the wind cuts deep at his core.” 

Dorian grabbed Cole’s hand and pulled him out of the tent. He pushed through the storm towards Cullen’s tent. Dorian barged in, breathing heavily, making the tent’s inhabitants look up in surprise. Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, and Solas were all gathered around a map. “The Herald’s alive.” Dorian must have looked like a mad man. “He’s out there right now looking for us.” No one said a word. Dorian sighed in frustration as they remained quiet. “Tell them.” He bit out towards Cole, but no reply came from him either. Dorian turned to see Cole was gone. “Fasta vass! He’s alive. The boy told me so.” 

Cullen shook his head. “We’re not taking the word from some boy.” 

“If he were an ordinary boy, I would agree, but he’s different.” 

“Dorian’s right.” Everyone turned to Solas. “The boy is not like any other. If he says that Lavellan lives, then I believe him.” 

“Even if this were true, we cannot risk any more of our people in this storm.” 

“Cullen has a point.” Leliana spoke up. Dorian scowled at them. “When the storm dies down, I’ll send my people in search for the Herald while we continue our move to the clearing.” 

“You cannot be serious. You would risk them on the word of a boy we barely know?” 

“Do not forget that they are _my_ scouts, Cullen.” Leliana rebuked. “And yes, I would risk them if it meant finding the Herald. I too believe that he still lives. Thank you, Dorian, for telling us.” Dorian closed his eyes at the hope he felt building in him once more. It hurt. He opened his eyes and prayed that Dahy would make it. That they would find him in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Cullen came off as a bit of a jerk, but I swear he's only like this because of the current situation. He's a soldier so he has to think rationally, critically, and for the good of the people. Bwap. 
> 
> I'm going to warn you now: Writing for Cole is hella hard. His speech is very poetic and fluid, a talent I do not have. I tried my best but if he sounds OOC, then my bad.


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahy Lavellan is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switches and is indicated by this break: -o-

Dahy sat before the campfire at the center of their camp. The aravel’s sails swaying back and forth with the cool summer breeze. The moon was full so the campfire wasn’t necessary, but Dahy enjoyed the crackling sound. It calmed him, lulled him to sleep. The figure he had been carving, along with the knife, dropped to the ground as he nodded off. 

A howl woke him. It sounded different. Not like the wolves that usually roamed the area. No other wolf returned it’s call. The howl rang out once more. It was haunting. Dahy picked up his staff and went to investigate. 

The woods were dark at night. The trees loomed high and thick so that the moonlight was mostly blocked out. Each time Dahy thought about turning back, or hesitated in his movement, the wolf howled and kept him moving forward. He reached a clearing. The moon’s light reaching the ground as the trees circled around. In the center, a great statue. Dahy didn’t recognize it. He dropped his staff as he got closer. The air stilled around him. He trailed his fingers against the stone. It was cool to the touch. 

Dahy froze as he heard heavy footsteps, like that of a great beast, approach him. He heard the creature pant, each breath brushing the back of his neck. Dahy didn’t turn, but the shadow of the creature towered over him, eclipsing the statue in darkness. Dahy closed his eyes as he turned but saw no creature. “Solas?” Dahy heart was rapidly beating. He could have sworn the beast was standing behind him. He placed his hand over his heart to try and calm himself. “Solas, you scared me. I thought... “ 

“It is good to see you, Lavellan. I’m glad I was able to reach you in time.” Solas approached. He wore long dark robes. A thick pelt covered his shoulders and trailed down his arms. 

“In time?” 

“You are still needed.” Solas loomed over Dahy. When had he gotten that tall? “The Inquisition is lost now more than ever.” 

“Inquisition? What are you talking about?” Solas’ presence caused an anxiety to course through Dahy as if it was the beast that stood before him. Dahy felt the cold stone of the statue press against his back as he tried to back away from Solas. 

“Your duty as the Herald isn’t over. Not yet.” Dahy winced as the mark on his hand lit up. 

“N-no. I did what I had to. I closed the Breach.” Sweat dripped down his temples. His head pounded. “The Elder One--” 

“Is still alive. You must defeat him.” Solas grabbed Dahy’s right hand, bringing it before them. His face glowed a sickly green against the light of the mark. However, his eyes were dark. Pupils circled by a pale iris. Dahy tried to pull his hand free causing Solas to tighten his grip. Dahy winced. It felt like teeth were sinking into his skin. “You must wake up.” 

Dahy looked up into Solas’ eyes. 

“Wake up.” 

\---

Dahy woke with a grunt of pain. His mark flared to life. He immediately regretted trying sit up as it a wave of unspeakable pain coursed through him. He slumped over trying to regain his breath. The entire right side of his body burned. Mainly, his shoulder and arm. Cool sweat quickly beaded on his forehead. His body began shaking. His stomach clenching, cramping, heaving. Dahy coughed up bile between his legs. His arm limp against his side. Wave after wave had him shaking even more. Tears fell down from exertion. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dahy stopped. He took in deep breathes to try and get his bearings again. His body still shook from the cold, but he was sweating as if he had been under the sun. His face felt hot. Dahy realized that he had a fever. He was sick from the lyrium like Dorian had been in the Forgotten Mire. 

He didn’t have time for this. Corypheus would most likely send out a search for him. He had to find the others as well. 

Dahy reached for the nearest piece of wood he could as a walking stick use with his left hand. He also grabbed a smaller piece, big enough to hold between his teeth. He bit down on it and looked down at his right shoulder. Dahy closed his eyes as he pulled away his coat so that it hung off his shoulder. He bit down harder on the piece of wood. Any motion his shoulder and arm sent shocks of pain throughout Dahy. Even with his shirt on he could see that his collarbone was sticking out farther than usual. The area was swollen. He pulled away his shirt to see that it was a dark shade of red. 

That would explain the pain, but it didn’t explain why he couldn’t move his arm. It felt numb with slight tingles. Then he remembered that Corypheus had pulled on his arm, hard. He must have dislocated it. He had gotten them before and knew how to place the joint back, but his shoulder was too swollen. He grit his teeth once more before pulling his clothing back in place. 

When Dahy opened his eyes, the piece of wood that was between his teeth was on the bile between his legs. He must have blacked out for a moment from the pain. He had to get up, he had to move. Dahy grabbed at the larger piece of wood and used it to help himself up. He yelled as he did so, his arm falling to his side. Each step was more unbearable than the last, but he had to get out of wherever he was. 

One step at a time. 

\---

Dahy picked up his pace when he saw a light near the entrance of the tunnel, but came to a halt when he saw the demons that lay between. How did he miss them? He tried to back away as quietly as possible, but his foot landed on some rotted wood that snapped. The demons came at him. There was no way he could fight them in his current state. 

His mark reacted. His hand twitched at his side. A rift opened above the demons and sucked them in. Dahy fell to his knees. 

He opened his eyes once more. He had blacked out again. Luckily he was still upright. His left hand still holding onto the wood that he had been using as a walking stick. He got up once more and made his way to the end of the tunnel. Dahy almost collapsed again at the site of what lay ahead of him. A storm so severe that he couldn’t make out anything past a few feet. The ground blended in with the sky. Everything was grey. His body shivered from the cold causing shocks of pain to travel down his arm. 

He had to keep moving. 

Dahy took one step out of the tunnel. There was no turning back. 

\---

There was an overturned wagon with fire still encroaching on the wood. Dahy had taken that as a sign that someone was still close. Many steps later, and he still walked alone against the biting wind. Dahy couldn’t use his left arm to shield his face from the wind as he still needed the walking stick for support. His lips cracked and the skin on his cheeks felt raw. His clothes were soaking from the snow. Sticking to him and freezing his already frozen body. Dahy couldn’t stop shaking. His no longer felt his right arm. He had to look down every now and then to check if it was still attached to his body. 

Dahy kept moving. 

\---

A howl echoed in the distance. Dahy opened his eyes against the snow. He lay face down against it. There had been a patch of ice he hadn’t seen. He couldn’t see anything in the storm. He didn’t know how long he slept, but he was awake again. Another howl answered the first. 

Howls meant wolves. Wolves meant pack. Pack meant prey. Perhaps they were circling around the Inquisition. Dahy slowly got up. His limbs were stiff. One foot after another. He forgot the walking stick. The snow was high enough that he could use it to brace himself. 

There were trees around him. Trees meant home. His family. They were waiting for him. They probably thought he was dead. Everyone probably thought he was dead. He wanted them to meet everyone. Varric would tell wonderful stories. The children loved stories. Deshanna would probably disapprove at first but she could get over it. He didn’t know if he wanted to introduce them to Sera. She’d be a bad influence, but the kids would love her. Iron Bull would be terrifying at first. He’s a good man though. Osheen would love Cassandra. Solas could get along with Deshanna, maybe. Blackwall, Vivienne, they could meet them too but he wasn’t too sure if Vivienne would even want to meet them. Dorian. Dahy would be with Dorian. Dorian could learn so many things. 

He didn’t even know if he would be allowed to go home. What if they still needed him? The Inquisition. They probably did. His new home. Elves eventually leave their clan all the time. It wouldn’t be any different if Dahy left his. But he had been raised to lead his clan. Deshanna counted on him. She would have to find someone else. Dahy didn’t know if he would even be allowed back. He had changed. He posed a threat to his family. 

Corypheus. 

Another howl. Dahy could see more clearly ahead of him. Had he been walking this entire time? He looked at his feet and saw that they were still moving. Yes, he had been. He couldn’t feel his face. His right arm was still attached to his body. The storm was letting out. It occurred to Dahy that the wolves could have been circling him the entire time. Herding him to his death. Good. Maybe they’d end the torment he currently endured. 

\---

Dahy’s breath was slow. His body no longer shook. When had he stopped shaking? The storm was also gone. When did that happen? His legs still pushed him forward. One step at a time. He blinked slower. He didn’t feel cold anymore. Maybe that was a good thing? Maybe he could just rest now. He was warm enough. It was safe enough to do so, right? 

There was a pass ahead of him. The mountains stood higher around here. More shelter against the wind. He could definitely rest here. He was tired. So tired. 

Dahy heard footsteps approaching. The wolves probably caught up with him. 

“There, it’s him!” Dahy collapsed. He recognized that voice. Someone of authority. He couldn’t place the name. Figures ran towards him. He knew them, right? He supposed he did. He felt safe around them. Relieved. He could sleep now.  
-o-

Dorian was putting on his coat when the elvhen girl stumbled into his tent. “They found him, serah. They’re bringing him in. They told me to get you, at once.” The girl led him through rows of tent they had set up in the clearing. Her pace quickening the closer they got. Dorian kept up. Dorian ran ahead when he realized where they were heading, Adan’s tent. 

He narrowly missed colliding with Cassandra who stumbled on her way out. Dorian caught her before she fell. “Go.” She pushed Dorian in before he could ask if she was alright. There was barely any room. Solas, Fiona, and a few of her mages surrounded a cot in the center. Hushed voices quick with commands overlapped each other. Adan was kneeled off to the side, his movement quick as he ground together was materials he had. Cut away cloth littered the ground, Lavellan’s clothes. 

“Quickly, dear, we don’t have time to waste.” Vivienne’s words snapped Dorian out of his daze. He made his way closer, Solas stepped out of the way. 

A towel was tucked around Lavellan’s lower body. His torso and upper half was left naked. He was pale, lips tinted a shade of blue. His breathing dangerously slow. Vivienne had her hands around his head, a soft green glow healing the distended capillaries of his cheeks. Cracked lips slowly mending. As Dorian’s eyes trailed towards Lavellan’s arm, where Fiona stood and Solas moved to, “Kaffas.” He hissed at the sight that laid before him. 

His arm was marred with deep cuts that ran every direction. The vein-like scars that the mark had caused before seemed to be raised higher and looked a deeper shade of red. His hand was the worst. Chunks of flesh were missing and the main mark had spread wider. It looked like someone placed his hand through a meat grinder. Fiona kneeled at his hand, wiping away blood as one of her charges stitched the deeper cuts together. Dorian knew that magic wouldn’t work on injuries that the mark inflicted on Dahy. Higher up on his arm, towards his shoulder, his skin was mottled different shades of purple and blue. Blackened in some areas where swelling was the worst. His shoulder must have been dislocated, but there was something else that was causing the swelling to be that bad. Solas placed his hands over that area and another green glow joined in with Vivienne’s. He was reducing the swelling. 

Dorian had no affinity in healing, and he couldn’t perform any surgical tasks like Fiona’s charges. “What do you need me to do?” 

“His core is frozen. The cold has seeped too deep and by the time his body begins to warm again, there might be permanent damage to his organs.” Vivienne spoke up, but her eyes remained at her task. “You need to warm him up, very very slowly. Too fast and he’ll go in shock.” Dorian nodded. He began to remove his rings as they boosted his magic. He needed as much control as possible. Once his fingers were bare, he laid his palms over Dahy’s chest. His skin was too cold. He could understand Vivienne’s concern. His heart beat so slow. Dorian closed his eyes and began muttering words under his breath. Heat seeped from him to Dahy. 

Dorian heard Adan join Fiona and Solas. Words drowned out as Dorian focused his attention to what he had to do. It was not long before he felt Dahy’s heart begin to pick up speed. Goosebumps broke over his skin as Dorian felt him begin to shiver. Dorian opened his eyes to see color slowly return to his skin. 

A few moments later and Dahy’s body was shaking. He gasped in air as his left hand grabbed Dorian’s wrist. “Please...hurts.” His voice cracked. His body tried to move away from Dorian’s hands. Dahy cried out as he moved his shoulder. 

Dorian wanted to say words of comfort. Anything to reassure Lavellan that he was safe now, but the words were stuck in his throat. They did this to him. They sent him to his death and didn’t even think about finding him after the avalanche. How could he possibly be safe among people who would so easily give him up? 

Adan laid a cloth over Dahy’s nose. He tried to move his head away, but Adan pressed it firmly against him. Soon, Dahy’s movement stilled. His hand fell away from Dorian’s wrist. “That should keep him asleep for some time.” Adan went back to work on Dahy’s right arm, coating a balm over the lacerations. One of Fiona’s mages looked over his shoulder since the swelling had receded. Dorian noticed the unnatural jut of his collar bone. 

“The joint’s dislocated and his collar bone has separated from the shoulder. We’re going to need to cut him open to try and heal the ligaments, but the disfiguration may be permanent.” Dorian felt Dahy’s beat more steadily. His breath coming in and out at a normal pace. “His temperature has returned to a safe level. Thank you, Ser Pavus.” Dorian lifted his hands and backed away so that they could continue to work. 

-o-

Dahy had fully regained consciousness a few days after they found him. A fever had set in and he was confined to the cot under Vivienne’s orders. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his arm and shoulder, and he had to take a healing draught every few hours to keep the pain to a minimum. They told him that the recovery would be painful, but he would regain movement. It just wouldn’t be as good as before. All in all, a fever seemed miniscule compared to the state they found him in, but everyone continued to coddle him. He was growing tired of it. 

They had all visited him at one point or another. Some a bit teary-eyed and others gave him empty threats along the lines of ‘never do that again’ or some other variation of it. Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine gathered at some point so that he could tell them of what happened. Josephine wrote everything down and then relayed the message to the rest of the Inquisition. 

The only person who hadn’t visited him was Dorian. 

At the moment, Sera sat by his side telling him of one of her escapades as Red Jenny. A bowl of stew sat at his lap as he sat up to eat. Sera had come in with the food and told him to sit up, she’s not going to hand-feed nobody, doesn’t matter how fancy his breeches are. Dahy had never been more grateful for Sera. 

He was almost finished with his food when Dorian walked in, the elvhen girl trailing behind him. Sera excused herself as the other two took their places next to Dahy’s cot. The girl had his bag clutched in her hands.

The girl kept her eyes on the ground as she held out his bag. “Your bag, serah. I held onto it like you asked.” 

“May I have your name so I can thank you properly?” 

“Ashling, serah.” 

“Thank you, Ashling. You did me a great favor.” A blush spread across the girl’s face. She stammered her goodbye and almost tripped on her way out. Dahy chuckled as he brought the bag closer to him. He didn’t even know what was in it. 

Dorian cleared his throat. “Adan told me to give this to you.” He held a healing draught. Dahy groaned. He had grown to hate the draught. It muddled his mind and made him sleepy. He was tired of sleeping. He’d rather be in pain. 

“Is that the only reason you came by?” 

“Well, Ashling wanted someone to accompany her--” 

“Dorian.” Dorian stopped talking. “I’m sorry, for what I did. I--” 

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Familiar words Dorian had told him before. He was stern, but his eyes remained on his lap. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for.” Dorian sighed. “I should be the one apologizing. We all should. You risked your life out there and we didn’t even consider looking for you--” 

“You didn’t know.” 

“That’s no reason to just abandon you.” He snapped.

“Dorian, please.” Dorian looked up at Dahy. “I’ve had enough of people feeling sorry or guilty for me. I did what I had to. You’re all safe and I’m alive and that’s all that matters.” Dorian still remained quiet. “If you feel that bad about it then could you do me a favor?” 

“Anything.” 

“Be my friend. Someone who doesn’t treat me like I’m made of glass or as some kind of messenger from a god I don’t even believe in. Can you do that for me?” Dorian’s eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly ajar. Dahy felt his face grow warmer than it was. “I mean--” 

“It would be my honor, Lavellan.” Dahy’s chest felt tight at Dorian’s smile. Deshanna was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this wraps it up for the In Your Heart Shall Burn portion. I'm not going to do the whole journey to Skyhold because it's a montage type thing and I just don't feel like it needs to be expanded upon. I will mention the orb of doom thing in later parts, but I'm going to end this part here. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading this! If there's anything that feels off or short, let me know and then we can talk it out in the comments? It feels done to me but that's easy for me to say since I've been going over this a bunch of times. Fresh eyes are always better editors.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are incredibly appreciated!!
> 
> If there are any glaring spelling errors or grammatical mistakes please let me know as I don't have a beta.
> 
> If there's anything particular you want me to tag, please let me know.
> 
> If you like Dragon Age shenanigans and want to learn more about Dahy, follow me on [tumblr.](http://dahylavellan.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
